


Candy Hearts

by Treo_dishks



Series: Eternal Bliss [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard,. It's even worse during Valentine's day, that is if the couple has an interest to celebrate it. Altair misses his lover immensely and the fact that he was not able to be with him physically, pains him. His inner thoughts give way to insecurity and he ends up freaking out. And in all of this, Malik took the time and struggle to go out of his way and buy Altair a Valentine's gift. The question lingering was what gift had he sent?Side Pairing - Leonardo and Ezio





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS TWO MONTHS AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY.
> 
> Hello lovlies, I'm back with another one-shot. Around mid-January I decided to write an AltMal fic and well, I never wrote it. My academic life screwed my personal life and it all exploded in my face. But I survived! HA!
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you guys won't mind the delay and enjoy the story.

Altair stared at his computer screen with bleary eyes. He was typing the final touches to his project report and it was the most monotonous thing he had ever done. 

He had perused his report at least five times at the insistence of his guide and Altair had had enough. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the time, a scowl forming on his face at how late it was. 

He stood up and stretched his legs a little, before flopping down on his bed. He grabbed his phone that was lying by his pillow and checked for any new messages. He smiled to himself as he saw messages from Malik. 

_(19:45) From: Grumpy Cat  
Hey! How's your report going? _

_(19:47) From: Grumpy Cat  
I know it's important but please make sure to eat! You can't work on an empty stomach!_

_(23:00) From: Grumpy Cat  
Altair. Sleep. Maria told me you've been cooped up in that room of yours. Go out for some fresh air and sleep._

Altair chuckled seeing the concerned texts from his boyfriend. It was so unlike the teen to behave like this. In person, Malik was a grouch. Always walking around with a scowl etched on his face. Always screaming and arguing with Altair any time he was free, but when he was with his family he was carefree and more open with his emotions.

He had been happy when Malik had showered him with the same openness as his family. They had known each other from the time they were children. During those days Malik would play with Altair with a serious expression on his face even though he enjoyed every single moment. Later, as they had turned to teens and young adults, Malik still had the same serious expression on his face, but he had learned to smile and laugh. And it was this side of his that made Altair fall for him last year. 

Altair looked up to the ceiling and sighed. He was a cheesy person and even the smallest things, like Malik questioning him about his well being, made his heart flutter. He clutched his phone to his chest and smiled, closing his eyes.

They had been together for nearly two months, but Altair had fallen for him a long time ago. They stayed apart from each other with Altair in Chicago, studying to obtain his bachelor’s degree in Architecture, and Malik in Hartford, finishing his final year of high school. The distance made it difficult for them as they were still in the initial stages of dating, but they understood and cared for each other. They would text and skype whenever they could. Malik had surprised him on his birthday by visiting him at Chicago. Altair had never had a better birthday in his life. They had gone out with his friends and dined. And then, after dinner-

His phone suddenly vibrated, making his eyes open and bringing him out of his thoughts. He checked his phone and was shocked to find a new text from Malik.

_(00:37)From : Grumpy Cat  
If you read my messages then send me a goddamn reply you idiot!_

Altair chuckled and typed out a quick reply, feeling a little overjoyed to know that his boyfriend was awake. 

_(00:38) To: Grumpy Cat  
I thought you’d be fast asleep. Why are you awake?_

_(00:40) From: Grumpy Cat  
…….It’s valentine’s day and Des is bothering me about buying gifts for Alex. Kill. Me. Now._

Altair chuckled at that. His young cousin was Malik’s classmate and closest friend. They often did everything together and it was no surprise to Altair that Desmond pestered him for help. He also knew that his cousin could get annoying at times. So when he received another S.O.S message from his boyfriend he quickly typed a text to his cousin brother.

_(00:42) To: Desmond  
Hey ass, stop texting my boyfriend._

_(00:42) From: Desmond  
Greetings, shithead. I can text who I want. How did you know I was texting him? Did he tell ya? _

Altair snorted and texted him that it was indeed Malik who told him about it. Desmond then asked his brother for advice and Altair ended up giving him some pointers, while his phone kept vibrating, indicating messages from Malik. 

After solving all of his cousin’s issues, Altair finally texted Malik.

_(00:41) From: Grumpy Cat  
It’s actually stupid. He’s known Alex from the time they were kids and he still cant select a gift?! Pathetic! _

_(00:43) From: Grumpy Cat  
Did you text Des? He suddenly wished me ‘Gnight’ and logged off. _

_(00:45) From: Grumpy Cat  
Altair? _

_(00:55) From: Grumpy Cat  
Hey bastard. You better reply to my texts. Otherwise I won’t tell you what I’ve planned for valentine’s day._

_(00:56) To: Grumpy Cat  
NOOO TELLLL MEEEEEEEEEE_

_(00:57) From: Grumpy Cat  
Typical. Where the HELL WERE YOU!!_

_(00:58) To: Grumpy Cat  
………_

_(00:59) From: Grumpy Cat  
Altair. _

Altair could literally hear the threatening tone in his text. He chuckled and stared at the screen, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or lie for his cousin’s sake.

_(01:00) To: Grumpy Cat  
I was helping Des with his gift_

_(01:01) From: Grumpy Cat  
Oh. _

_(01:01) From: Grumpy Cat  
That’s….that’s sweet of you~_

Altair smiled seeing his text. Malik never texted with cute symbols or emoticons, so it was surprising and adorabke to see him like this. 

_(01:04) To: Grumpy Cat  
So...what’s this valentine’s day plan..I thought you and I agreed it was a silly tradition. What changed?_

His phone rang few seconds later and Altair grinned before answering it. He heard a muffled voice from the other end.  
“Hello. What are you doing?”

“Lying in bed. Talking to my love,” he said and grinned. He heard a irritated sigh on the other end before Malik spoke. “Altair. You should be sleeping. It’s been a couple days since you slept properly. And by properly I mean a minimum of five hours! Your body can function for only so much of time before it becomes weak or worse, shut down.”

Altair closed his eyes and took in the concern pouring from Malik’s words. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, his voice coming out in a soft whisper. 

“I needed to make final corrections. I’m almost done. I’ll finish tomorrow and submit it for my final review. And with that it’s done.”

There was silence for a moment before Malik spoke, his voice also dropping to a whisper. “Then that’s great. I’m glad you’re done with it.”

Altair hummed and Malik just let out a deep exhale. Altair sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed, relaxing against the cushions. “So, what’s this plan of yours?”

He heard Malik’s snort from the other end and he felt his lips tugging up into a smile of his own. “Nothing. It’s ….it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Altair laughed and shook his head in fondness. “Malik don’t tell me you’ll be coming here to surprise me again,” he said and was met with a soft chuckle on the other end.

“As if. That was just a one time thing. I don’t have the time to come. I have a seminar to attend tomorrow.”

“Is it that Art history seminar about analysing paintings and such? Is Leonardo attending it?” He asked in a curious tone. If it was Art then Leonardo was bound to be there. The blonde italian was a fanatic of Art and History, and as he had learned from him, Malik considered him as some sort of idol. 

“Yeah. I think he must have told you about it. Professor Leonardo is attending with me, much to the disappointment of his husband. Poor Mr. Ezio nearly begged him to spend Valentine’s day with him and Professor outright refused him, saying that this seminar was very important to him. So tomorrow, both the Professor and his husband are attending it,” he said with amusement. Altair laughed along with him and they spoke for some time about trivial things.

“Altair, it’s getting late now. I think we should go to bed. It’s nearly two in the morning,” he said and yawned. Altair felt a little disappointed as he had expected to speak to Malik for some more time. He reminded Malik about the surprise and heard him chuckle.

“Damn. I thought you’d forget about it. I still won’t tell you about it. You’ll know tomorrow,” he said with a cryptic tone. Altair nodded even though he knew that Malik could not see him. 

“Aw! This is not fair. How can I wait for one full day! I’ll die from curiosity!”

“I need to keep you on your toes, Altair. I refuse to become the boring element of our relationship,” he said and chuckled. Altair let out a sound of protest and sat up straight. 

“What! Are you implying that _I_ am boring!! How dare you! I’m the most exciting person in the world! If I wasn’t in your life, you’d end up turning into a boring, old man!” He found it difficult to contain his laughter as he said all this, but he laughed out loud in the end when he heard Malik break into chuckles.

And Malik’s laughs was the best thing he had ever heard. He sat silently hearing him laugh on the other end. “Yeah. You’re right. You’re the best thing that happened to me, Altair.”

Altair blushed hearing Malik say that. It was another thing he cherished about Malik. When he exalted, Malik would talk words of endearment to him, and honestly, it was bad for Altair’s poor heart. 

“Good to know you agree. Anyways, I need to sleep now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Altair said as he slid underneath his blankets and switched off the lights. He could see the dim light from his computer reminding him about his report, but Altair could care less about it.

“Alright, then I’ll sleep too. Oh, and if anything different happens tomorrow, be sure to let me know.” 

Altair let out a confused sound which made Malik snort. “Why are you being so cryptic with me, Mal? Now, I’m getting a little apprehensive about this ‘surprise’ of yours. I might not want it,” he said with fake fear in his voice.

“Please, you’ll want this gift. Now, enough talking. Go and sleep. I don't want my boyfriend to look like a zombie for his review. Goodnight!”

Altair’s entire being filled with warmth hearing such concern from Malik. He smiled widely and sighed in content. “Thank you, Mal. Sleep well. Bye.”

After the call, Altair stayed up for a few minutes, thanking the heavens for sending him Malik. He was nearly asleep when his phone notified him of a text. He checked his inbox and was touched by the message he had received.

_(02:20) From: Grumpy Cat  
Stay safe, Altair. Have dreams of me and no one else. Take it easy tomorrow, okay? I’ll keep texting you, baby._

_(02:20) From: Grumpy Cat  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Altair.  
I love you. Thank you for being in my life. :*_

Altair nearly teared up reading it and he took in a shaky breath before he replied to Malik. He then fell asleep and dreamed of his brown-eyed lover.

_(02:22) To: Grumpy Cat  
Thank you, Mal-Mal. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.  
You’re the only one for me.  
I love you so much <3 :* :*  
_

(February 14th)

Altair woke up the next day with a smile and a raging headache. He clutched his head and turned over to his side, letting out a groan. He slowly sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forwards. 

He glanced at his computer and remembered that he still had to make changes to his report. He stared at the blinking screen with a frown etched on his face and stood up reluctantly, making his way over to the desk. He sat in the table and typed in the password to his computer. As his system came alive, he checked the time and sighed as it showed it to be six in the morning. 

He completed his remaining additions to the report and quickly printed out a copy. As his printer was going about its work, he got up and went for a shower. Afterwards, he dressed up quickly and checked himself in the mirror. 

He didn't look as miserable as he felt. There were black rings under his eyes and his hair was tousled, but other than that he looked presentable. Once the sheets were printed, he arranged them in a folder, grabbed his bag and made his way out. He took a bottle of water and some granola bars for the way. 

He made his way leisurely to his class, munching on the granola bars and trying very hard not to think about his boyfriend. He saw a few couples holding hands and kissing each other, exchanging gifts and all. He sighed and pulled the hood of his jacket over until it covered nearly half of his face. 

Malik had texted him that morning, wishing him the best for his review. He had felt a rush of warmth and care when he had read that. Then a wave of sadness had followed. They were away from each other and it was hard on Altair, who had never been in a long distance relationship. He knew that it was hard on Malik too but strangely, he seemed to be taking it well, or so he thought.

There was no change in Malik’s demeanor when they called each other on Skype. Malik always remained the same grumpy person that he was. In a way, it was relieving to Altair. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he got a call from Maria. She was now going steady with Robert after getting back together with him the year before. He answered the phone call and was greeted by the screeching voice of Maria. She demanded him to arrive quickly as she needed help. He chuckled and promised her to walk fast. For now, thoughts about his wonderful boyfriend could wait. He had a review to finish.

 

After the review, he had sent Malik a text saying that the review had went by without a hitch. He had been confident and he had not stuttered much. Malik had sent him pictures of himself with Leonardo and Ezio. The three of them looked really handsome in their formal clothing. He could not take his eyes off Malik. 

Malik had worn a pale brown shirt and black pants. To Altair, he looked amazing in any clothing he wore, but Malik in shirts and slacks was a whole other thing. He had looked really sexy and Altair had said as much to him. He had expected an annoyed response from Malik, but instead he had received a bashful response. Altair had wanted to hug him right then and there.

Later, when he was eating lunch, he had video called his cousin Ezio. The italian had seemed on edge and was ready to explode. As Altair listened to his rant he could not help but laugh at his cousin’s plight. 

He was currently explaining in great detail about how he had fallen asleep during the seminar and how that had angered Leonardo to the extent that he had got up and sat at a different place. 

“I’m telling you, it was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me Altair. It was bad enough that I had no interest to sit through that art nonsense, but to go on for three hours about buildings and foundations? Unbearable. I don’t know how my husband stands to learn about it,” said a very disgruntled Ezio. He ran a hand through his wild locks and huffed.

Altair chuckled and shook his head fondly at him. His cousin was good with blades and cutting people open but art went over his head. He knew that placating him would be difficult so he chose the best option to do it.

“It’s not difficult to understand why someone would love art. It’s like your love for the aesthetics of a woman. You think of them as art, right?”

Ezio snorted and nodded vigorously. “Women are something different, Altair. They’re so beautiful. Their curves and edges are not something to be taken lightly. In fact, appreciating a woman’s aesthetics is much more interesting that sitting through that mind numbing discussion about buildings! Nothing appreciative about the edges of an old... what's wrong, Altair? Why are you looking like…..oh….Leonardo!”

Ezio was so into his rant that he had failed to notice his husband and Malik come up behind him. They were at a coffee place and Altair had spotted Leo and Malik come up with cups. Before he could warn his stupid cousin about them, it had been too late. 

“If you had such an issue with attending this seminar then you should have said something earlier. How dare you insult this seminar and talk bad about a subject, that is not only ancient and beautiful, but is also something I cherish passionately? Does that mean nothing to you?”

Altair watched in horror as Leo continued to chastise him, first in English and then in Italian. At this point, Ezio dropped the phone on the table and Altair was presented with the image of the cafe’s roof. He heard the regretful voice of his cousin spew out apologies in both italian and English but Leo was having none of it. 

After a moment or two, Ezio picked the phone and stared sorrowfully at the screen. It seemed that Leo had dragged Malik somewhere despite Ezio’s protests. 

“Now what do I do, Altair!!”

He took pity on his whiny cousin and gave him some ideas. “First of all, let it go for now. You know him. He’s the kind who thinks stuff over. After the seminar is over, just apologise to him,” he said.

Ezio nodded and looked to the side. “I was just upset, Altair. I had all this plans for Valentine’s day and then suddenly three days before fourteenth he says he has a seminar. I was so frustrated hearing that. I just wanted to spend time with him, you know?”

There was a moment of silence when Ezio dropped his head onto the table surface and sighed. Then, Altair spoke up. “You should tell him all of that, brother. He’d appreciate all that you have to say.”

“You think so?” He asked with a little uncertainty. Altair smiled at him and nodded, convincing him that the blonde italian would indeed like that. Leonardo appreciated honesty if nothing else. Ezio seemed in better spirits after that and he bid farewell to Altair. 

He then finished his lunch and made his way back to his apartment. He was tired as he had gotten very less sleep the previous night. As he entered his apartment, he was met with the smell of chinese food and was surprised to find Rebecca and Shawn. They were sprawled on the floor with various cartons and they were watching a movie on the TV set. They waved at him and he waved back.

“Oh, I forgot to tell. A package came by for you some time ago. I’ve kept it on the table in your room,” Rebecca said in a cheerful voice. For a moment Altair was confused then it struck him. Malik’s surprise for Valentine’s day had arrived. He smiled involuntarily and made his way to his room.

He dropped his bag by the door and went to his table. Sure enough there was a box with a black gift wrapping. The gift wrapper had tiny grey stars over it and it made Altair smile. He took it and sat on his bed.

He tore open the wrapper and found a steel container. The container was a pale golden color. On the lid the words ‘To my One and Only Valentine’, were written in red cursive letters. Altair felt a blush go up his neck and face at that. 

He opened the lid and gasped softly. Inside was a transparent cover containing light pink colored candy. The candy were shaped like hearts and there were letters inscribed on them. 

Suddenly, all happiness left his being and a sense of apprehension filled him. He stared at the candies for a while before he placed them to the side. He lay on his bed and looked at the gift once more. He noticed a letter stuck to the inner part of the container. He took it out, but he had no heart to read it. He clutched it to his chest and let out a whine.

This was going to be their future for the next few years, wouldn’t it? Malik would stay in some university and Altair would work somewhere else. They would chat everyday and maybe video call each other. During holidays, if their schedules matched, they would be lucky enough to meet, but what about the times when they could not meet? What if Malik forgot him? What if he starts spending less time with Malik? If Malik needed him for something then how would he, Altair, help him if he was staying in a different state? And if Altair was being honest with himself, he knew that he depended on Malik’s attention and his care. He thrived on it, even. He would become a mess if he had to stay away. 

Did this mean his relationship with Malik was weak? Was their love not enough for him? 

He took deep breaths and told himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and turned over to his side. He clutched his pillow to himself, not caring if the card got squished, and tried to put all thoughts aside. 

He needed sleep and he needed it now. He clenched his eyes and tried to blank out everything from his mind. He fell asleep like that, with a crumpled love letter in his hand and a box of candies right next to him. 

 

Altair woke up much later when it was dark outside. He opened his eyes and stared at his windows in the darkness. His apartment was silent and for once he was happy for it. He was not one for silent places, but at the moment he was thankful for it. 

As he continued his endless staring, his laptop suddenly starting beeping, notifying him of an incoming video call. He knew before he even got up to fetch his laptop, that it was Malik.

He leaned back against the headboard of his bed and answered the call. His screen displayed the facade of a very anxious Malik. 

“You...you're fine! Thank God. I was so worried…”

Altair smiled tiredly at Malik and placed his hand behind his head. He continued to take in the way Malik looked. It was obvious that Malik had just showered, with the way his hair shined under the dim light of the hotel room. A few droplets dripped around his face and Altair’s gaze followed each one as they made their way down his jaw and further down his neck, before they got absorbed by his shirt. As he stared at his lover, Malik also continued to gaze at him with worry.

“You're very silent. Are you alright? A few hours ago I received a message saying that the gift was sent to you, but I never got a reply from you about it.”

Altair sighed and looked to his side for a moment. His eyes fell over the unopened candies lying by his bed. He gave Malik a smile and shook his head. “I was in college at that time. My roommate received it for me,” he said in a hushed voice, his throat a little hoarse from sleeping for such a long time. 

“Rebecca told me that she found the candies unopened and uneaten. Now, I know you received it and I know you opened it, but you didn't eat it. Do you not like it, Altair? Were they..were they too cheesy?” Malik asked with a sheepish smile. Altair shook his head and sighed.

He leaned forward a little and his eyes softened. “No, baby. I loved the gift. It was really sweet of you. And you must know by now that I like cheesy things as long as you're involved,” he said. He saw Malik smile a little and then his smile made way to confusion. “Then why didn't you eat it?”

Altair placed his laptop in front of him and sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and clenched his eyes shut. He needed to tell Malik about his little breakdown from earlier and he dreaded the conversation. 

“Mal-mal, can I talk with you honestly and tell you what's on my mind?”

His voice sounded weary and tired. He glanced at Malik and found the other boy nodding earnestly. “You can share anything with me, Altair. I've already told you, I'll listen to anything you have to say. I-I am your boyfriend right? So now, spill.”

Altair smiled and rubbed his nape in embarrassment. He then focused his gaze at a spot on Malik’s neck and began speaking. “Today, when I saw your gift, it just struck me how our relationship is. This distance between us, Malik, is making me a little apprehensive. I'm scared about what will happen when you go to college. You'll be in a university far away from me. I'm gonna be working here. We won't be able to meet up-”

Malik abruptly cut his rant and gave him a hard look, “-And you think our love will fade away. That we won't be able to meet each other or spend time with each other, right?”

Altair flushed with embarrassment and he ducked his head in confirmation. He was ashamed to look Malik in the eyes when he knew that such doubts would never bother his lover. Malik had always been very firm with their relationship. He had a clear and concise mindset when it came to matters of their bond. 

Now, Malik stared at Altair with sadness in his eyes and sighed loudly, which made Altair gaze up to meet his eyes.  
“Altair, even I have fears like that. Sometimes I feel very suffocated with my life and our relationship. The fact that I can't be with you every moment of the day annoys me, but it's what it is. And we won't be away forever. It's only until you graduate. Moreover, you and I are not like the usual couple. We argue and banter so much that I'm sure, it's unnatural,” he uttered and let out a chuckle. His face reddened towards the end and Altair stared at him with confusion.

“Then how do you get over them, Malik? How did you figure it all out?” Altair’s voice came out softly as he looked at Malik with defeat. He sighed and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, no doubt a nervous habit of his. It was then he heard Malik chuckle from the screen.

He saw Malik smile warmly at him and he could not stray his gaze away from that. “By not giving in to paranoia. I know it's so easy to drown yourself in bad thoughts, but you have to prevent that. Think of all the amazing things we've done in the short time we've been with each other. Do you know how I escape that wallowing urge to drown in sorrow? I go to the one place where I made memories with you. The hill and the lake that we trekked over, remember? That day will always be fresh in my mind. All I need to do is bring that day back to my mind again and I'm happy. That's what I do, Altair,” he said in a gentle one.

Altair looked at him with wide eyes of wonder and he let out a soft gasp. His face turned crimson and he felt a gentle tug pull at his heartstrings. He looked at Malik with love in his eyes as the latter continued to smile at him. “Malik, I never expected that reply from you. I thought you'd say that your best memory of us was of the first time we had sex” he said and let out a soft chuckle. He was trying to make the tense atmosphere a little more humorous. 

Malik winked at him and his lips curved into an all-knowing smirk. He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin over his knuckles. He looked at Altair with lidded eyes and spoke in a low whisper. “Hmm, that night was memorable too, but then it's not on my top 5 list, to be honest. I was expecting you to be more noisy that night, given the fact you screech and scream so much on a daily basis.”

And Altair was sure his entire body flushed listening to Malik talk like that. He could remember in vivid detail, the way Malik had pinned him to the bed and thrusted into him, grunting and groaning with each thrust into Altair, letting out soft moans every time their hips met, leaving bright marks on Altair’s creamy skin as he had reached his climax, all of this was still fresh in Altair’s mind. 

It was Altair who had initiated that whole thing. He had told Malik that he had wanted to spend the night with him. And Malik had agreed. He had agreed to pound Altair into oblivion. And it had been Altair's most amazing night to date. Surprisingly, he had been quiet that night, letting out only soft moans and placing silent kisses on Malik’s shoulder as they had moved against each other.

Now, he moved his gaze downwards and replied softly, “I-I was shy, Malik.”

He chanced a glance at Malik and found dark eyes gazing at him. He saw a glint in his lover's eyes and he inched closer to the screen. When he spoke next, the words rumbled out deeply from his mouth, “Malik, I was silent that night, but I promise you that when we do it the next time, I'll be sure to whisper and talk into your ear as I fuck you deep and hard.”

“Nngh! Altair do you know how sexy you sounded just now?!” Malik’s face was now scrunched up and he let out a low groan. He ran his fingers through his hair and removed his spectacles. His face was dark and there was a tint of red coloring his cheeks. He moved closer and bit his lip, looking at Altair with dark eyes. Altair wanted to take those lips and do so many things, to kiss, to bite, to have those luscious lips wrapped around his cock and by God, that last mental image had his blood rushing down to his groin, where his manhood twitched with excitement.

Altair let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. He heard shuffling sounds come through the speakers and when he next opened his eyes, Malik was laying on his bed with the laptop still on the table. He got a clear view of Malik and he watched with bated breath as his lover stripped himself off of his shorts and briefs. 

Altair groaned and felt his cock harden as he saw Malik stroke himself languidly. He also placed his laptop next to him, not caring if the candies got crushed (Malik would understand), stretching his legs and resting on his back. He unzipped his pants, tugging them open, and then he pulled down the waistband of his boxers a little so as to free his cock. 

He let out a soft gasp as his cock was suddenly enveloped with the cool air of the room. He gripped his cock and stroked himself lazily as he glanced back to his laptop. He chewed on his lip and watched Malik smear his fingers with lube (and Altair had no idea where Malik got it from), before he thrust one finger into his hole.

Altair moaned and felt his hip twitch at the sight. Malik looked really hot. And watching his writhing movements, Altair wanted nothing more than to feel his cock against Malik’s walls. He wondered how Malik would look, all spread out and eager for Altair to fuck into. 

He heard a shaky breath through the speakers and he opened his eyes (he also did not know when he had closed them to be honest) to find Malik looking directly at him through the screen. “Altair….talk to me,” he whispered. 

Altair nodded and moved closer to the screen. He enjoyed the way Malik was fingering himself. It was to Altair's luck that the table in Malik’s room was right in front of the foot of the bed. Malik’s laptop sat on that very table, meaning that Altair had a clear view of his boyfriend fingering himself. 

He loved the way Malik's finger slid in and out of him with ease. He decided that Malik could take another one. “Malik, you're fingering yourself so good. Just imagine, in a few months that will be my fingers stretching you. And my fingers are longer than yours, which means that I can go deeper. I can go so deep in you and rub against your prostate. You'd like that, right? Put another finger into your hole, baby. I'd do it to you if I could,” he said in his deep voice. 

On the other side, Malik let out a moan and obeyed Altair. He spread his thighs wider and jerked his hips a little. He heard a slurping sound and he was sure that Malik was moistening his own fingers. Altair felt another wave of lust drown him and he stroked himself quicker.

Soon, Malik had three fingers thrusting into himself and he was chanting Altair's name like he was worshipping him. Altair could feel a tightness slowly raising in his body as he continued to jerk himself off. At this point, he just rambled whatever dirty words he could think of to bring Malik to his edge. 

“Fuck, Malik. You look so good. When I come there next, those three finger won't be the only digits thrusting in you. I'm going to stretch you open with my cock and make you scream. You'll be so full Malik, that in the future, you'll want nobody else’s cock in your hole but mine.”

Through all those words, Malik fingered himself and moaned wantonly. The part of Altair's mind not clouded by lust felt embarrassment at the way the dirty words rolled off his tongue, but the part that was indulging in it, rewarded him with the fact that Malik enjoyed his dirty talk. 

“I'm going to thrust into you slow and deep, baby. You'll be having bruises over your hips with the way I'd hold you. And you'd like it right? The way I'd lift your hips and move deep in you? You'd want it right? Crave for it? Beg for it? You'd do it right, Malik? Like a good boy.”

"Yes. YES. _YES._ I just want you, Altair." 

Malik increased the pace at which he fingered himself and he used his other hand to stroke himself. Altair saw the way Malik’s hips twitched helplessly and he let out a soft whine. Oh, how he wanted to help relieve his loving boyfriend’s sexual frustrations!

He was brought out of his thoughts as Malik moaned deeply, calling out to Altair in a needy way as he reached his climax. This pushed Altair over the edge and he came into his own palms, his eyes closing of their own accord. He felt colors explode behind his lids and sparks of pleasure tugging at his hips. He whispered Malik’s name and found the latter looking at the screen with a tired expression.

“Altair….your voice….i love it. I loved every part of that….I love you.”

Altair smiled widely at him before he whispered his response with confidence. “Malik, I love you too. And everything else that we did.”

He got up and fetched some tissues to clean himself up. He quickly removed his shirt and changed into comfortable clothes. Then, he sat on the bed and placed his laptop over this laps again. He waited for a few moments until Malik reappeared. 

Malik laid on the bed, his body turned over to the side as he faced the laptop. He had a smile over his face and his face was flushed. With his glasses removed, Altair could see his eyes much more clearer. Even through the blurry laptop camera he could appreciate Malik’s beauty. He admired the curved edges of his eyes and the way his brown orbs could turn to a fiery blaze in anger or soften to molten pools when he was content. 

His gaze was full of love at the moment. Altair grinned at him with joy and mischief. He rested comfortably against the headboard and absently ran a finger up and down his laptop’s frame. “Malik, I think I understand what you said earlier. About going to my happy place. Our place. When I'm this content, I feel like I could overcome even this yawing distance between us. I-I feel hopeful. Thank you so much for making me see it,” he said softly. 

He comprehended the thoughts and the words that Malik had said previously. Their distance was small compared to the love they had. So many others made it through, even when they lived oceans apart. It all boiled down to having trust and faith in the fact that they would meet one day and continue their lives together. Until then, they had to wait. Like millions of other people who had long-distance relationships. 

Malik gleamed at him and suddenly, yawned noisily, which led to an outburst of laughter from Altair. They both ended up laughing a second later. 

Once they sobered up they gazed at each other silently, not needing words to convey the love and affection they had for one another. 

“Altair, we'll do just fine, you see. Everything will fall in place and a day will come when you and I will be laughing about this moment. Until then, try not to give into negative thoughts and think more about us. About our little arguments, the shy looks we give each other and the way we lack the ability to talk like damned adults.”

Altair chuckled hearing him and he felt himself nodding. He watched as Malik's eyes drooped and he heard the way hair voice was slurring. Still, he responded with a firm, yet delicate voice. “Malik, I promise you that I'll do my best to keep away dark thoughts. And….next time I feel like this I'll be sure to talk to you. I love you so much,” he said in a hushed whisper, feeling warm and content.

Malik hummed softly and let his eyes close fully. He nodded and adjusted his head over his pillow until he doing the right position. He opened his eyes for a fraction before he closed them again. 

“I'm always here for you, baby. Always. I love you so much….”

Altair felt a strange explosion of emotion in his body as he watched Malik sleep. He knew that it took lot of trust to let someone watch you sleep. He was about to drift off himself when he heard Malik talk again briefly. 

“Check your mail..”

Altair looked at him confusedly for a moment before he decided to check his mail. Malik rarely e-mailed him and even if he did, it was pictures mostly. He logged on to his account and found that he indeed had a mail from Malik.

When he opened the mail, he was met with the words of a college acceptance letter. One glance at the name of the University and Altair teared up. The name “School of Art institute of Chicago” was written in a bold font and capitalised. Malik had been accepted into the undergraduate program for art and Altair could not have been happier.

He quickly opened his video chat tab and gazed at Malik with happy tears in his eyes. He smiled and laughed to himself as he watched Malik sleep, oblivious to the relief and joy his boyfriend was feeling. He closed his video chat tab and decided to close the other website tabs. Only then he noticed that a message was attached to the mail. He read it with happiness spreading all over his face. 

_I know you're going to think that I did this for you. I didn't. I just happen to send an application to this University and they accepted me. I still have other applications to send and all, but I'm thinking about it you know. Whatever decision I make I just wanted to let you know about this. Plus, their courses are good. So is the proximity to your internship location. Not that it influenced me or anything. And eat those candies I sent you. ~Malik_

He glanced at the candies and took them in his hands. He opened the ziplock cover that they were packed in and blushed. The candies were heart shaped with the letters AM inscribed on them. He chuckled and popped one into his mouth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of the candy. 

As he continued to chew on the candies he opened the mail and re-read it again. He felt elated knowing that Malik had made that decision. He made a mental note to himself to smother Malik the next time they met, for the way he had casually sent the message. And for sleeping nonchalantly after that! 

He got up and placed his laptop on the table before flopping down on his bed. His mind went over the horrid way his day had started, but his night ended quite pleasantly. He smiled widely at the ceiling and felt his eyes droop. 

A moment later he was fast asleep, where he dreamt of candy hearts and of Malik. And of course, of his acceptance letter that managed to send waves of joy throughout his being.

 

*BONUS*

Ezio loved to run, really he did. What he did not love, was the way Leonardo ran ahead of him with his hand gripped tight. The night was cold and Ezio did not appreciate the frosty weather. He tugged at his husband's arm and they came to a stop.

"Why are you...ah...running like this? Do we have to be at some place?"

Ezio was perplexed at being rushed like this and he became even more confused as he saw the blush spreading across Leonardo's fair face. He watch Leonardo sigh in exasperation before he spoke in urgency. "Amore mio, we have reservations at your favorite restaurant and we need to hurry if we don't want to be late!"

Leonardo began to walk ahead before Ezio stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Reservations? When did you make them?"

This made Leonardo turn around to face him with a frown on his face. "I made them after I found out about your plans." The words came out softly in the crisp air of the night and Ezio felt chagrin spread over him. He took a step closer to him and tilted his head. He raised his brows and looked at him with curiosity.

"And when did you find out that I had made plans?

Leonardo sighed and moved even closer to Ezio. Now, their faces were inches apart and Ezio could feel his warm breath fan over his face. "Malik told me after I stormed out the cafe earlier this afternoon. I did not know that you had made plans, my love. I felt bad later on and made some quick reservations. It put a very enormous hole in my wallet, but it doesn't matter if it's for you. I'd do anything for you, Ezio. I knew how much this day means to you and know, that I will always cherish this day. After all, how could I not celebrate the day you proposed to me all those years back?"

Ezio lifted his hand and caressed Leonardo's blushing face. He then cupped his jaw and pulled him forward for a kiss. Leonardo was pliant under his hands and he eagerly parted his lips for Ezio. 

Taking the opportunity, Ezio wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him harshly against himself, deepening the kiss. He let his tongue run over Leonardo's teeth and finally tangled with his tongue. He brought one hand upwards and softly tugged at Leonardo's blonde locks. 

When they parted, they both were panting. Leonardo softly bit Ezio's lower lip and grinned at him. There was a mischievous glint in Leonardo's blue eyes and Ezio wanted nothing more than to press him into a surface and kiss him. He was leaning forward for another kiss when he felt Leonardo pull away. 

"You can fuck me later, amore mio. Lets have dinner first. I'm starving," he said in a low whisper. Ezio groaned but nodded anyways. He would always give in to Leonardo no matter what he did. 

And he was fine with it because he would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, peeps?
> 
> I'm always here for you people so if you feel like talking then my tumblr is safyrhawke01  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Until Next Time!  
> Stay safe!


End file.
